


fuck living

by maskie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Will decides to fucking kill himself
Kudos: 3





	fuck living

Realizing this life is a meaningless waste, Will felt nothingness - a numbness that enveloped every part of his being. The brunette stared dully at his dogs before walking outside and laying flat onto the asphalt road, waiting for himself to get ran over. He felt empty inside, like he could cry. He heard the distant approaching engine of a car and braced himself. Will felt immense pain before blacking out into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is ambiguous. Decide amongst yourselves if he survived this suicide attempt or if he died.


End file.
